Búsqueda finalizada
by pabillidge90
Summary: Oshawott finalmente encontró el amor. (creditos a Clinkorz por la portada)


**Búsqueda finalizada.**

Oshawott andaba cabizbajo por las costas cercanas a pueblo paleta. No debería haber salido del laboratorio del profesor Oak por cuestiones de seguridad, pero le daba igual. Tenía los ánimos por los suelos. Pensaba que entre las docenas de pokemon que habitaban el laboratorio podría hallar finalmente una pareja. Lamentablemente se equivocó. Él fue rechazado por TODAS y cada una de las hembras del lugar. Desde las más pequeñas hasta las más grandes. Desde el tipo acero hasta el tipo volador. Ya estaba cansado de intentar y de que su corazón parara siendo destrozado. Tomó asiento en una piedra en la costa. No tenía ni ganas de nadar. Soltó un largo suspiro de tristeza.

-¿por qué la cara larga pequeñín?

-¡oshaaa!

Oshawott resbaló y cayó de espaldas al suelo. se puso de pie de un brinco con el corazón a mil. Ahí al lado de la piedra estaba un viejo de ropas gastadas, sentado en una sillita de madera corroída y con una caña en las manos que de seguro había lidiado con muchos pokemon en su historia de vida útil.

-tu corazón está agitado como un mar durante una tormenta- dijo el viejo. Sus ojos eran tan estrechos que parecían estar cerrados- lo que buscas es la calma que apacigüe tus aguas.

Un signo de interrogación se formó sobre la cabeza de oshawott. El viejo recogió su caña. Con movimientos lentos, pero precisos la guardó en una mochila desgastada junto a la silla plegable de madera.

-parece que hoy no fue mi día de suerte- dijo el anciano con gracia, no con desanimo- pero quizá si sea el tuyo.

El viejo caminó hacia oshawott y lo miró con calidez. Luego giró la cabeza y señaló hacia lo lejos en la playa.

-si sigues avanzando por la costa, puede que halles lo que buscas.

El pokemon de agua miró a lo lejos sin entender. Se volvió para ver al viejo y dio un respingo cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba ahí. Recorrió los alrededores con la mirada sin encontrarlo. Volvió a ver hacia donde había señalado. Sin nada que perder avanzó en esa dirección. No encontró nada en el trayecto hasta que escuchó un chillido. Apresuró el paso. Cuando dio la vuelta en una esquina vio a tres entrenadores atacando a un shellder.

-vamos machoke vuelve a usar puntapié.

El pokemon tipo lucha acató la orden y le propinó una patada que mandó al pokemon contra unas rocas. El impacto produjo un sonido seco.

-uuhhh no se le rompió el caparazón- rio otro de los entrenadores.

-mi turno, graveler usa golpe roca.

El pokemon avanzó con su mano superior derecha brillando. Estaba a punto de dar el golpe cuando una pequeña figura se acercó por un costado y le dio un tajo con una cuchilla de agua. El pokemon roca/tierra bramó de dolor. oshawott le atinó dos tajos más que lo debilitaron.

-¡¿pero qué cosa es esa?!- gritó uno de los entrenadores regresando a su graveler.

-jamás había visto ese pokemon.

-oho yo lo quiero. Beedrill usa ataque furia.

El pokemon insecto arremetió. Oshawott comenzó a repeler sus aguijones con su concha afilada.

-¡huye mientras yo los distraigo!- le dijo oshawott al shellder.

De un solo tajo hizo retroceder al beedrill, dejó su concha en su vientre y le disparó una hidrobomba que le dio de lleno al pokemon insecto.

-es chiquito pero peligroso- dijo el segundo entrenador regresando a su beedrill a su pokebola.

-je valdrá la pena tenerlo. Machoke tajo cruzado.

Oshawott volvió a disparar una hidrobomba. El ataque acertó pero machoke siguió avanzando bajo la protección de sus brazos en X. cuando estuvo cerca abrió sus brazos terminando de bloquear el ataque. oshawott volvió a empuñar su concha y lo atacó.

-¡detenlo!

Cerrando sus palmas machoke detuvo a osawott en medio del aire. El pokemon pataleó sin soltar su concha.

-ahora desarme.

Oshawott recibió un manotazo repentino que le hizo soltar su concha y lo tiró al suelo.

-ataca con punta pie.

Sin dejar que se levantara machoke le propinó una patada que mandó a oshawott contra una roca dejándola destrozada por el impacto.

-pokebola ve.

El entrenador arrojó la pokebola y esta golpeó a oshawott mas no hubo resultado.

-¿huh? ¿Qué pasa?- cuestionaba el entrenador.

-eso creo que significa que ya tiene dueño.

El entrenador del machoke puso una cara de disgusto.

-entonces no me sirve de nada. Machoke usa tajo cruzado.

El pokemon lucha se dispuso a lanzar su siguiente ataque. En ese momento shellder apareció volando y golpeó su cabeza. A esa distancia liberó un ataque de supersónico que aturdió al contrincante. Machoke se agitó y el shellder cayó al suelo dando vueltas.

-¿Qué haces? ¡te dije que escaparas!- le reprendió oshawott.

El pokemon soltó unas lágrimas y emitió unos sonidos que oshawott no pudo entender. Viendo de cerca tenía su lengua lastimada.

-se han pasado de listos ustedes dos- dijo el entrenador. Su machoke había salido del aturdimiento.

-machoke acábalos a ambos con onda certera.

El pokemon bramó y levantó sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Una esfera de luz amarilla bien intensa fue tomando forma. Oshawott localizó su concha. Salió corriendo hacia ella y la tomó al tiempo que machoke lanzó su ataque. La usó como escudo y frenó el proyectil. Pero después de escuchar unos crujidos la concha se rompió. Por el impacto del ataque oshawott salió volando y se chocó con shellder y ambos terminaron de nuevo contra las rocas.

-¿por qué?- Se quejó oshawott- si detuve antes un rayo solar con ella.

Miró a shellder. Su caparazon se había agrietado. Derramaba lágrimas de dolor.

-no…- oshawott se puso de pie sacando fuerzas de donde no las había.

-una vez más machoke- ordenó el entrenador y su machoke preparó el siguiente ataque. Los otros entrenadores reían y vitoreaban.

Oshawott siguió avanzando hasta shellder.

-así me cueste la vida…voy a salvarte…

Entonces oshawott sintió un poder emerger de él. Shellder lo vio acercándose y estiró su lengua hacia la pata que le extendía. En el momento que tocó a shellder sintió que algo cambió. Hubo un intenso resplandor que cegó a los entrenadores.

Machoke lanzó su ataque el cual se encontró repentinamente con una onda cortante de agua. La cual lo partió a la mitad y siguió avanzando hasta golpearlo. Se produjo una explosión de vapor y luego machoke cayó de espaldas debilitado.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- exclamó el entrenador.

A penas enfocaron la vista los entrenadores admiraron estupefactos a una criatura diferente a la anterior. El pokemon de Ash miró con fiereza a los tres. El entrenador regresó a su machoke y salieron corriendo despavoridos.

-más vale que corran- masculló furioso- eh? me siento diferente.

Se miró a sí mismo. Estaba más alto.

-gracias- el shellder también había cambiado. Se había vuelto más grande, ya no tenía su lengua y su caparazón exterior era de un bello color celeste.

-eres…muy valiente…

Cloyster se acercó y le depositó un beso en la mejilla. Lo que le provocó un vuelco al corazón y un desmayo a su salvador. Pero enseguida se levantó con una expresión seria.

-solo por si las dudas- le habló a cloyster- ¿eres hembra verdad?

-eh…si.

-Ok.

Y dewott se volvió a desmayar de felicidad.


End file.
